EL REGALO PERFECTO
by Livia57adC
Summary: Draco siempre se ha vanagloriado de saber elegir el regalo perfecto para cada persona. Le dedica mucho tiempo y galeones. Para elegir el de Harry, necesitará algo más.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling.

**EL REGALO PERFECTO**

¡Jodida Navidad!

No es que a Draco Malfoy no le guste la Navidad. Es más, si algo especialmente le encanta de estas fechas es recibir regalos. Eso sí, caros y refinados, primorosamente envueltos, y adecuados a su sofisticada personalidad. Lo que realmente le fastidia es tener que comprarlos para los demás. No por el dinero, ni mucho menos. En las bóvedas de la familia Malfoy, por mucho que le reconcoma al Ministerio y otros especimenes afines, hay galeones para vivir tres vidas y unas cuantas más. Y seguramente se quede corto. Lo que a Draco le quita el sueño es encontrar el regalo perfecto. El que provoca en la persona que lo recibe el convencimiento de que no podían haberle regalado otra cosa. Que es único, ideal, hecho precisamente para el obsequiado, quien deberá morir de éxtasis cuando lo reciba para recompensar todos sus desvelos. Esta es la razón por la que Draco empieza con el arduo trabajo de encontrar el regalo perfecto para su familia y amigos casi tres meses antes de Navidad.

Ahora camina por la abarrotada Regent Street esquivando muggles, cochecitos, voluminosas bolsas y paquetes. Otra de las cosas que le molestan enormemente de estas fechas. Gracias a Merlín, ser mago tiene inconmensurables ventajas, como poder encoger esos paquetes y bolsas para guardarlos convenientemente en el bolsillo del abrigo. No puede ni llegar a imaginar lo incómodo que debe resultar haber nacido muggle. En ocasiones, supone que casi tanto como haber tenido el desatino de enamorarse de quien lo ha hecho. Porque Harry Potter lleva tres años siendo un fastidioso grano en su culo cuando se avecina Navidad. Y eso que Harry suele hacer cosas con su culo que podrían considerarse de muchas formas, pero jamás fastidiosas. Draco adora que su novio se lo acaricie, lo amase, lo muerda, lo bese… Especialmente en ese sitio que nunca nombra porque tiene un nombre poco elegante, y porque Draco se siente muy poco aristocrático también cuando empina su trasero, separa sus nalgas y se lo muestra a Harry para que le hunda la lengua hasta el fondo. Y después, cuando se lo ha dejado bien mojadito, distendido y preparado (es decir, cuando Harry tiene ya la lengua acalambrada y cualquier palabra que pronuncie parece contener sólo la letra "d" con un toque a "z"), se lo vuelve a llenar con ese espadón, diestro y poderoso, que Merlín le ha dado. Y entonces Draco pierde el norte, el sur y cuántos puntos cardinales existen, porque en esos momentos su cerebro se licua, incapaz de recordar nombre, edad o el lugar dónde se encuentra. ¡Y maldito sea el maldito Potter si no acaba de soltar un gemido y la muggle del horrorosa abrigo granate no le ha mirado como si creyera que pudiera ser por ella!

Draco sigue caminando con resignación a lo largo de la abarrotada calle, observando escaparates, esperando que los dioses recompensen su buena voluntad de estar pateándose el Londres muggle, mostrándole el regalo perfecto que necesita para Harry. El único que le falta por adquirir. Otro pensaría que su novio es una persona fácil de contentar, de esas personas a las que todo lo que provenga de sus seres queridos, les hace ilusión. Y no le faltaría razón. Sólo Draco sabe que no es tan simple. Porque un Malfoy nunca reconocerá que el complicado y rebuscado pueda ser él, no su pareja.

Su primera Navidad juntos Draco le regaló a Harry una túnica de gala, que hizo confeccionar especialmente para él, porque consideraba que necesitaba una prenda que estuviera a la altura de las cenas y eventos a los que muchas veces tenían que asistir. Era preciosa. Carísima. Del paño más suave que se pudiera tejer. Los botones eran de plata y el broche del cuello llevaba engarzadas tres pequeñas esmeraldas. Le quedaba a Harry como un guante. ¡Merlín! Jamás le había visto tan atractivo (aparte de cuando estaba desnudo), y elegante. Ahora, cada vez que se la ponía, Draco se pasaba la noche deseando volver a casa para poder quitársela. Sin embargo, Harry no la utilizaba muy a menudo porque decía que se sentía "excesivo" vestido con ella y que, como era tan descuidado, temía mancharla o estropearla de alguna otra forma. A Draco no le había quedado más remedio que reconocer que el regalo no había sido tan perfecto.

Ese año el ex Gryffindor le había regalado un álbum de fotos. Las tapas eran bonitas, sí. De piel de dragón, pero nada del otro mundo para un Malfoy. Draco se había quedado un poco frío al recibirlo, intentando disimular su decepción sólo porque los ojos de Harry habían brillado con una ilusión apenas contenida cuando se lo había entregado. Después, cuando lo había abierto, se había dado cuenta de cuán equivocado había estado juzgándolo tan frívolamente sólo por las tapas. ¡Merlín bendito! Aquello era lo más tierno que alguien había hecho por él. En ese álbum estaba todo su primer año de relación en imágenes, cronológicamente colocadas, con las fechas y nombre de los lugares, momentos o eventos que mostraban. Pero era, sobre todo, un homenaje a Draco Malfoy. Desde todos los ángulos y perfiles; despierto y dormido; vestido o desnudo –y, modestia aparte, pedazo de cuerpo el suyo–; sólo o junto a Harry. Era el regalo más íntimo y privado que jamás le hubiera hecho nadie. Sencillamente, no había sabido qué decir. Sólo imaginar la cantidad de horas y cariño que Harry había volcado confeccionándolo le había dejado sin palabras.

Escamado por el fracaso del año anterior, la segunda Navidad Draco le compró a Harry algo con lo que sabía que iba a disfrutar muchísimo. Era carísimo también, cómo no. De hecho, era tan exclusivo que sólo se habían fabricado diez unidades. Y siete eran para el equipo de Quidditch inglés. Las tres escobas restantes se habían vendido a precio de oro. Una de ellas, la que Harry tuvo en sus manos el día de Navidad. Esta vez Draco había estado muy orgulloso de su regalo, porque tenía la completa seguridad de que no había lugar para el fracaso. Si algo amaba Harry en este mundo, obviamente después de a él, era el Quidditch. Confirmando sus expectativas, a Harry le había faltado tiempo para salir a probar su nueva escoba y los dos habían volado durante un buen rato. Hasta que se habían quedado tan helados que habían tenido que volver a casa. Se habían acurrucado ateridos delante de la chimenea e inmediatamente habían puesto en práctica una forma muy placentera de entrar en calor. Después, con el tiempo, Draco había tenido que reconocer una nueva desilusión. Esa escoba no tenía rival; y menos si el que la montaba era Harry. Así que sus amigos habían dejado de mostrar interés en jugar partidos que se resolvían en menos de media hora porque decían que era aburrido y frustrante. Incluso a él le molestaba un poco salir a volar con su compañero y perderle de vista a los pocos segundos. El moreno había acabado sacando del armario su vieja escoba y guardado la nueva. No sin sufrir un buen revés en su orgullo, Draco tuvo que reconocer que su segundo regalo de Navidad había resultado ser menos perfecto de lo esperado.

¿Qué le había regalado Harry? Un hurón. El muy hijo de su madre le había regalado un hurón albino. Jamás negaría que su primera reacción había sido la de estamparle el puño en plena cara. Gracias a su exquisita educación y férreo autocontrol, se había contenido. Snuffy, como le había bautizado después, era una cría de apenas dos meses, juguetona y traviesa que, lo primero que había hecho había sido meterse en el bolsillo de su bata. Y no había tardado en meterse también en su corazoncito. Draco jamás había tenido una mascota. Mientras los otros niños poseían gatos, lechuzas, puffskeins, incluso sapos como Longbottom o ratas como Weasley (y no es que les hubiera envidiado particularmente a ninguno de los dos), él sólo tenía un águila para la correspondencia. Y no todo el mundo podía tener un águila. Estas magníficas aves eran especialmente entrenadas sólo para familias nobles como la suya. Al padre de Draco no le gustaban las ñoñerías y sentimentalismos que unían a los niños con sus animales de compañía. Deformaban el carácter, decía. Y los Malfoy no eran débiles. Consecuentemente, su heredero fue criado con firmeza. Y ternuras, las justas. Draco jamás reconoció en voz alta cuánto le habría gustado tener una mascota, como los demás niños. Hasta el día que Harry se la había regalado. Snuffy, resultó ser más cariñoso y mimoso de lo que Draco hubiera imaginado de un hurón. De cualquier mascota, en realidad. Además, los hurones eran animales muy inteligentes, con una gran facilidad para aprender trucos. Draco le había enseñado a Snuffy a robarle la varita del bolsillo a Ronald Weasley cada vez que el pelirrojo ponía un pie en su casa. Y Harry, condescendiente, le seguía el juego, haciéndose invariablemente el distraído mientras se aguantaba la risa para no ofender a su pelirrojo y temperamental amigo.

Draco se detiene frente a uno de los escaparates de Hamleys Toy Shop, una de las mayores tiendas de juguetes del mundo muggle. La chiquillería que babea frente a los cristales, señala frenética su juguete favorito a sus padres, abuelos o adultos que les acompañan, con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza e ilusión. Los de Draco se han quedado fijos en dos trenes eléctricos que circulan por una gran maqueta que ocupaba la mitad del aparador. Al principio no entiende por qué le llama tanto la atención. Los trenes nunca le han entusiasmado especialmente. Hasta que de pronto lo recuerda. Había sido una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que Harry le había hablado de su familia muggle.

—Una Navidad, entre el montón de obsequios que Dudley solía recibir, le regalaron un tren. Un tren eléctrico, ¿sabes? —y no, en ese momento no había entendido la parte de "eléctrico"— La locomotora era negra con rayas rojas. Y la chimenea dorada. Los vagones eran de un rojo brillante. Era precioso, Draco. O eso me parecía a mí, que entonces debía tener unos seis años. Tal vez siete, no lo recuerdo exactamente. Nunca me lo dejó. Creo que realmente no le gustaba demasiado, pero montaba las vías y lo dejaba dar vueltas y vueltas en el salón sólo para fastidiarme. Porque sabía que yo me moría por jugar con él. Soñaba con ese tren, Draco. ¿Sabes lo que es desear algo con todas tus fuerzas y saber que nunca lo tendrás?

Draco había reconocido que no lo sabía. Y ahora, mientras sigue observando los dos trenes circulando sobre aquellas pequeñas vías, se dice, ¿por qué no? Después, se abre paso entre niños gritones y padres histéricos y, haciendo de tripas corazón, entra en la tienda.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

La noche anterior habían cenado en la Mansión Malfoy, con los padres de Draco, y habían regresado a su propio hogar bastante tarde. Un polvo rápido para dormir relajaditos y ambos se habían entregado a un sueño plácido. Sin embargo, a las siete en punto de la mañana, dos ojos grises se abren para echarle un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesilla primero y posarse después en el hombre que reposa tranquilo al lado izquierdo de la cama. Draco se levanta con cuidado, procurando no despertar a Harry todavía, se pone su bata y baja al salón para comprobar que el elfo doméstico —el único que tienen para su vergüenza— ha seguido al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

Tal como había ordenado, los paquetes están perfectamente colocados bajo el árbol de Navidad y el desayuno está preparado en una bandeja, depositada sobre una mesita junto a él. Draco toma su primera taza de té del día, dispuesto a sujetar su impaciencia y a esperar un poquito para despertar al dormilón de su novio. Nunca se ha sentido tan ansioso por entregar un regalo a nadie. Caen otras dos tazas de té y el crucigrama navideño de El Profeta antes de que Harry aparezca en el salón, envuelto en su bata y con una expresión todavía adormilada en el rostro.

—Mmm…. días…

Draco sonríe. Es difícil poner en palabras la ternura que Harry despierta en él en momentos como este. Con sus mejillas sombreadas por una barba oscura, que le raspará cuando le bese. Con el pelo alborotado, como si acabara de bajar de su escoba. Pero lo mejor es esta mirada casi infantil, cándida, que tardará en desaparecer lo que demoren en desvanecerse los últimos vestigios de sueño.

—Buenos días, ¿té?

El moreno asiente. El hocico de Snuffy asoma por el bolsillo de la bata de Draco y Harry lo acaricia con un dedo después de besar a su dueño. Éste deja que se tome su primer té y acabe con tres tostadas antes de de doblar definitivamente el periódico y depositarlo sobre sus rodillas, para que su novio se dé cuenta de que está esperando. Harry sonríe. Draco está impaciente y no puede disimularlo.

—Vamos Snuffy —Harry se levanta y coge al hurón que en ese momento juguetea sobre el hombro de Draco—, veamos que nos ha dejado Santa Claus este año. ¿Tú has sido bueno? —pregunta acariciando el suave pelaje de su cabecita— Porque no sé yo lo que opinará Santa Claus de que vayas robándole la varita a la gente…

—No digas tonterías, Harry. Aprender trucos son puntos a favor para un hurón —asegura Draco muy serio.

Harry suelta una carcajada mientras deja que Snuffy se deslice de sus manos, cuando se arrodilla frente al árbol. El animalito empieza a olfatear nerviosamente entre los paquetes, tras reconocer el olor de su golosina favorita: cacahuetes. Draco no tarda ni dos segundos en poner sobre el regazo de Harry un gran paquete rectangular, envuelto en un papel, sin lugar a dudas infantil, lleno de ositos Teddy de color rojo, intercalando el anagrama de la famosa juguetería muggle.

—Les dije que era para un niño de siete años —se excusa burlonamente ante la cara de confusión de su compañero.

Intrigado, el moreno empieza a rasgar el papel, bajo la atenta y no menos expectante mirada de Draco, que se encuentra conteniendo el aliento sin ser consciente de ello.

—Oh, Dios mío… —musita Harry al vislumbrar parte de la foto a todo color que llena el frontal de la caja y empieza a arrancar el resto del papel con más rapidez— …oh, Dios mío…

Sus manos pelean nerviosamente con la tapa de la gran caja, hasta que se da cuenta de que hay dos tiras de cinta adhesiva sujetándola por cada lado. Una vez superado ese pequeño obstáculo, Harry retira la tapa de cartón casi con reverencia, como si todavía no pudiera creer lo que sabe que encontrará debajo. Un pequeño jadeo escapa de sus labios antes de que el nudo que se forma en su garganta le impida emitir cualquier sonido más.

La locomotora es negra, con los bajos y las ruedas de color rojo. La chimenea no es dorada, sino también negra, como el resto de la máquina. Pero los vagones sí son rojos, de ese rojo brillante e intenso de los recuerdos infantiles de Harry. Durante unos interminables momentos sólo puede mirar el contenido de la caja. Como si no pudiera hacer más que eso. Como si, igual que cuando niño, tuviera terminantemente prohibido tocarlo, porque no era para él. Draco empieza a mirarle con un poco de preocupación. Esperaba una gran sonrisa. Esa ilusión que solían reflejar sus ojos hasta con el burdo jersey que la Sra. Weasley les regalaba cada año (sí, hay que fastidiarse, pero ahora también hay un jersey marca comadreja para él). Jamás entró en sus planes que Harry pareciera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Si no te gusta, lo cambiamos… —sugiere suavemente, sin poder evitar sentir un pequeño aguijonazo en algún lugar de su pecho.

Aunque Draco no está muy seguro de que le haya oído, porque Harry sigue con su ahora cristalina mirada fija en la caja. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que Snuffy se está comiendo el papel y después el plástico del envoltorio para alcanzar su golosina.

—¿Sabes lo que es tener lo que jamás creíste que tendrías?

La voz de Harry suena un poco más aguda de lo normal. Todavía no se ha movido ni un milímetro, como si la contemplación del juguete le hubiera petrificado.

—Bueno, tú mismo mencionaste lo del tren de tu primo… —responde Draco no muy seguro de si, un año más, ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Pero Harry niega rotundamente con la cabeza, haciendo que las alborotadas puntas de su pelo se muevan de una forma casi graciosa. Después vuelve el rostro y mira al hombre arrodillado junto a él. Draco puede ver en sus ojos un agradecimiento tan profundo, que el corazón se le expande en el pecho.

—No —dice Harry—, me refiero a tener a mi lado a alguien a quien le importo tanto como para comprender lo que jamás me dieron.

A Harry le tiembla un poco el labio y Draco busca desesperadamente algo irónico que decir, porque este tipo de momentos son precisamente los que a él suelen sobrepasarle y no quiere acabar balbuceando tonterías. Así que pregunta:

—¿Un tren eléctrico?

Harry niega nuevamente. Pero esta vez una gran sonrisa empìeza a iluminar su cara, mientras abandona la caja a un lado y toma el rostro de Draco entre sus manos.

—No —y antes de besarle aclara—, el amor que te ha llevado a regalármelo.

Y entonces Draco comprende dos cosas. La primera, que si Harry sigue besándole de esa forma, tardarán un poco todavía en sacar el tren de esa caja y llegarán tarde a la comida de Navidad de los Weasley. La segunda, que no se consigue que un regalo sea perfecto sólo por la cantidad de galeones gastados en él o por obsequiar lo que a uno le gustaría que la otra persona tuviera.

El regalo perfecto es el que se elige con el corazón.

**FIN**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN 2009 LO MENOS DURO POSIBLE!**


End file.
